Little Games, Bigger Secrets
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: High School is hard enough as it is. But what happens when your keeping a secret from your friends and your family? What happens when the popular Golden Boy is murdered? What happens when you physically a guy fall in love with your male best friend? What happens when the secret you've fought so hard to keep is fighting even harder to come out into the light? It gets Complicated. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So a new year and a new fandom! The list just keeps growing. I had this idea of how I'd handle the events going on in the show right now and I ran with it but with a twist.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Riverdale!

 **Warnings:** Male character identifies as something more middle ground than male, but is male. Female character identifies as male but is female. Character death, Slash, swearing. Gender Dysphoria.

 **Genre:** Mystery/Horror/Thriller/Romance

 **Pairings:** Archie/Jughead Jones, others TBD

 **Summary:** High School as a teenager is hard enough as it is. But what happens when your keeping a secret from your friends and your family? What happens when the popular Golden Boy is murdered? What happens when you, anatomically a guy fall in love with your male best friend? What happens when the secret you've fought so hard to keep is fighting even harder to come out into the light? Oh and this is all happening during a murder investigation? The Answer is: It's Complicated. Serious AU take on Season One.

 **Little Games, Bigger Secrets**

 _Hush Boy, Hush Boy_

 _Don't say a word_

 _Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt._

 _Hush Girl, Oh hush girl_

 _Just bat your eyes_

 _Play our little game,_

 _Play our little game._

 _-Little Game, Benny_

 **Chapter One- Discovery At Sweetwater River**

The morning of July Fourth began just as any other. Archie Andrews got out of bed at five-forty-five, avoiding his father and stretched his arms wide. His bare chest feeling the morning crisp air as his bare feet greeted the cold wood floor of his bedroom. His long red hair that reached the small of his back was meticulously and carefully rolled upwards and hidden away for the day under a red wig, much shorter in length. The hair his friends, team mates, and his father was accustomed to. He padded over to his closet and opened it before a grimace twisted his face.

He hated this. Hated the way things were. How he was. What he had to do every single day even though it made his skin crawl. He had to hide who he was inside with who he was outside. He didn't know how he'd dress or how he'd present himself to the world if he could do it the way he wanted, he was never given the chance to find out. Because he was born like this. He was born a guy. It felt...wrong. It didn't feel like it was who Archie was supposed to be yet here HE was. He wanted something middle ground, something between male and female but not either. So with hesitation he showed every morning he pulled out gym shorts and a muscle shirt and slid them on before he went for his morning run.

It was the one thing he knew he'd never change even if he had been born right. The way he would have wanted. He loved running. It helped him clear his head. He felt the company at his side before he saw it. The breathing in and out of another person next to him. He didn't even need to look to know who it was jogging at his side. They had a long running joke about how they wanted what the other had even though he wasn't quite sure what he wanted in terms of gender. Maybe something that was a little both but neither? Outside of the roles and rules of binding gender? Ever since they realized they weren't how they wanted to be, weren't who they wanted to be. Betty. Betty hated being a girl almost as much as Artie hated being just a guy. She'd much rather have the hard and muscled physique, the body hair, the clothes, everything that came with it. Instead she was force although not so much anymore into dresses and skirts. Now a days she wore pants and T-Shirts. Sneakers instead of heels.

It drove her mother up a wall. She'd even gone so far as to chop her hair away and style it in a typical spiked style that she'd seen in a male magazine. However that hadn't lasted long. Every time she cut it she was forced into the blonde wig that now sat on her head. It was styled like his own. Always in a high pony tail. He didn't understand her in that regard. He hid his differences from other guys away from the world fearing of being looked at as a freak, where as Betty wanted to put a spot light on hers. She wanted everyone to know that this wasn't who she was. Fortunately in Archie's opinion her mother derailed every attempt to do such a thing.

"You've got to stop chopping off all your hair Betts. What if someone so you like that? In a town this small.." Archie started as they jogged.

"Oh and I suppose you'd have me keep everything to myself like you dude? That's not how I am, not how I want to be. I won't just conform to the norm Archie. I can't." Betty replied.

"I'm not saying conform to the norm I'm saying find a way to deal with the reality. The other options out there for people like us...they're great. But we live in Riverdale Betty. We'd lose our friends. Our families if we ever tried anything like those fancy surgeries. This is who we are. We need to find a way to live with it. Be a Tomboy lesbian if it helps, I don't know but don't do something that will get you hurt, in any way." Archie said.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Play football and hate yourself? You hate everything associated with sports apart from cheer leading and I doubt Cheryl is going to let you join the River Vixens in drag." Betty quipped.

"Not in drag Betts. I'd never do that, but she might be willing to take on male members. Maybe they need a guy to lift all those girls into the air or something? I could do that, I could believably grow out my hair. Make small changes to my wardrobe and distance myself from being a dumb, masculine jock. Be masculine but less you know? Change things enough to where I'm more comfortable." Archie replied.

"But you'll never be fully comfortable like this will you Archie? Because I know for sure I won't." She spat.

"No...I won't. But I'll feel _better_ less of a freak and more myself. That's all we can do. Besides we still have our weekend date. Coastview? I'll let down my hair and you can dress masculine and take off that wig and those false eyelashes? We can be one hundred percent us two nights a week. Just try making things bearable please? Find something that makes things better or someone." Archie said blushing a little.

"I'll pretend that wasn't a blush and just heat from our jog Andrews. But...have you talked to him yet? I mean..you've been best friends as long as we have almost and he doesn't know the real you. I'm worried for you Archie." Betty said seriously.

"I'll find the right time, the right way. We're leaving for a road trip today so I'll...I'll tell him on the trip. I'll tell him." Archie said as they approached Sweetwater River.

It was about six or seven in the morning and they were positioned on the trail near the lake's shore. That's when Archie and Betty heard the infamous gun shot that echoed through the trees. It gave them pause but they instead continued on the trail intent on finishing their jog. However what they got instead was a surprise in the form of Cheryl Blossom whom had been on a boat ride that morning with her twin brother Jason. She was soaking wet and shivering in the crisp morning air.

"Cheryl...what's wrong?" Archie asked. Seeing the girl was visibly upset.

"It's Jason...he...Jason fell in...I...I think he drowned. My glove fell in and he reached out for it...The boat it tipped...I came up here but he...I think he's dead."

 _ **Riverdale**_

September Fifth and the first day of school was coming quicker than most wanted. They dragged the river but there was no sign of Jason and two months after everything the family lost hope. There was a funeral with an empty casket, a memorial at the football field. He was memorialized in the High School. For Betty and Archie things didn't change too much those two months. Their morning runs stayed as they were, they kept their own secrets and each others, Jughead and Archie grew distant after he had understandably missed their road trip. This would be the first day he'd seen Jughead since summer and could explain himself.

The mysterious Veronica Lodge appeared the night prior to the first day, walked right into Pops. Archie and Betty had been sitting in a booth talking to each other about the next day. What he was going to say to Jug about why he bailed and if he'd tell him about his secret or wait.

"I'm not going to tell him in the middle of the school hall. Or was it your plan to have me out myself to the entire school and not just Jug?" Archie asked with a raised brow.

"I just meant tell him tomorrow. Explain everything. Not in the middle of the hall obviously, but pull hill aside and tell him. He needs to know. You need to get it off your chest and know if he accepts you. Not knowing is driving you nuts." Betty deadpanned.

"I wouldn't say it's driving me nuts...Wait who in the hell is that?" Archie started as he was on the side facing the door.

Turning to look at the entrance of Pops diner Betty scoffed as what she supposed was supposed to look like a mysterious girl waltzed into the place wearing a billowing hooded cloak. Worst of all as she past and gave her order to Pop she seemed to linger on Archie whom squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. She approached their table as she waited and engaged them.

"So...Hey there. I don't suppose either of you can ease my fears about Riverdale High? I've heard it's well...boring." She said addressing both of them but only looking at Archie.

"Actually...You are Veronica Lodge right? I'm supposed to give you your tour tomorrow so if you have any questions I'll be more than happy to answer them...tomorrow. During the tour." Betty said in a way that made it clear the new girl had interrupted them.

"Oh...I'm sorry did I interrupt a date? I seriously apologize. Classic rich girl whom thinks everyone should include her in everything the minuet she walks in...I'm trying to work on that. New town and all that." She said looking apologetic enough.

"I'll excuse it this time, I'm Betty and this is Archie. I'm not normally like that but we really are in the middle of private and important business. It's of a personal nature. So if you wouldn't mind waiting for your order by the counter? I apologize if I'm coming off rude and I promise to get off on a better foot tomorrow." She offered.

"Oh of course. I'm actually not used to someone being direct with me. People usually don't speak frankly with me. It's refreshing. I think I'm going to like you Betty. It was nice to meet you both and I apologize again for the rude interruption. Looking forward to that fresh start tomorrow." She said with a smile before she returned to the counter to leave them to their business.

"She seemed nice enough...A little nosy but...nice." Archie offered as the girl sat at the counter.

"Yeah, I just don't trust strangers whom are new in town. Or that remind me slightly of Cheryl Blossom. Speaking of Cheryl did you see the way Veronica was eyeing you like meat?" Betty asked.

"It was kind of hard to miss. I haven't been that uncomfortable since Miss Grundy tried to pick me up like a prostitute this summer." Archie agreed.

"I'd still like more information on that, did Grundy seriously just stop her car, lick her lips, and practically ask into your pants?" Betty asked him sipping her soda.

"It didn't go down quite like that...There was lip licking yes... But she was driving by when she uh... she saw me raise my shirt up to wipe sweat off my forehead. She saw my abs I guess. She stopped and asked if I wanted a ride. I could tell it wasn't JUST a ride if you know what I mean so I said I was fine and walked on. I think she followed me a bit to watch me walk. But she went on her way soon enough." Archie explained.

"Arch...You need to tell someone about that. She might proposition another student!" Betty replied.

"I need her! She may be a couger but she's a good music teacher, music is one of the only things keeping me sane like this you know that Betts. If she propositions me again I'll threaten to report her, if I see her proposition someone else or hear of it I'll report it. Until one of those things happen the topic is closed okay?" He said his tone making it clear he wouldn't budge.

"Alright. I don't like it but I understand." Betty replied looking down at her plate.

"Good, I don't like raising my voice to you Betts, but geesh. I just want to try and have a normal year. Play stupid football, keep my head down, hopefully tell Jug how I feel and be happy, and write music." Archie said.

"I hope it works for you Archie but be realistic. Jason's death is going to have waves on this town. Regardless of what actually happened that morning there are going to be questions, how long can you hide the real you." She asked taking his hands in hers and looking him deep in the eyes.

"I'm really not that bad Betts. So I don't really love being a dude. I don't want to rush out and become a girl either. I'm not as clear cut as you. It's more complicated and the fact that I'm into guys either way makes it harder. I don't identify with male but I don't identify with female either, I don't want to wear dresses or skirts. I'd like to just dress in black, wear eyeliner, and paint my nails black all the while being left along to be whatever I want. Be a little of both I guess?" Archie questioned unsure.

"Archiekins you just want to live free of the gender roles and rules that we are forced to live by and be something different. I don't think of you as a man or a woman. I don't see a gender. Your a Archie. Neither I suppose in some ways, but a little of both in others...your complicated and I love ya that way." Betty said squeezing his hands.

"Thanks Betts...It means a lot but what do I tell him. How do I tell Jug not just about who I really am but that I like him, like more than a friend?" Archie asked torn. He was afraid of rejection from Jughead and was debating never speaking up.

"Just pull him aside and tell him to let you speak and to not say anything until you done. Explain how you feel about yourself and then about him and see what he says dude. It'll be alright. Either way don't you wanna know if he supports and cares for you?" She asked.

"I'm actually kind of afraid of the answer. What if he doesn't approve of me being like this, or worse, what if he does but doesn't like me back? I won't get over the humiliation Betty I won't. Our friendship will suffer anyway." He responds.

"Arch...Let's go home and get some sleep you over react a little when your tired." Betty replied paying the bill on the table and standing up.

Archie followed her out of the diner and after some debate they decided she would stay at the Andrews house that night. They got into the house and up to Archie's room before drawing the blinds. Betty changed into a pair of sweats from Archie's closet as he kept his back to her despite her saying it didn't matter if he looked or not. Instead he took his hair down and let it fall to the small of his back. He ran his fingers through it and began untangling the long strands only for his hands to be knocked away and replaced by Betty's.

"I hate that you do that you know, your hair is undoubtedly your best feature and you hide it under that wig of yours. What would keeping your hair down really change?" She asked having already rid herself of her wig as well leaving her spiked hair.

"It would lead to questions. About why I don't cut it, about why I hid it from everyone under a wig. People would talk. Teenagers are vicious Betts. I can't risk that, the scandal in a town this small. They'd say horrible things. It's easier to hide it." He said.

He shrugged her off gently and went to the side of the bed he always took when she stayed over. Crawling under the covers he waited until she had followed suit and was comfortable before turning to face her.

"Your like family to me Betts. I don't know where I'd be without you." He whispered through the darkness.

"I know Arch. Let's just get some sleep before tomorrow. I love you little brother." She replied.

Then they both drifted off to sleep to Archie's mutterings about only being slightly younger.

 _ **Riverdale**_

The following morning when he woke and had dawned his wig again he was confronted by his father. His rather laid back father if he was honest.

"Archibald I know there is nothing between you and Betty Cooper, you've practically grown up together. But when she is staying over please give me a heads up so I know that I'll be woken up by her crazy mother calling and demanding to know if she's here would you bud?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry dad... We decided it spur of the moment after Pops last night and you were already in bed. I'll plan things out better in the future, make sure you have some kind of warning." Archie replied.

"Thanks bud that's all I asked. Now don't forget, Jughead is coming over this morning. He said he wanted to walk to school and catch up? Said you guys didn't talk much this summer? What's that about? I thought you were going on that road trip..." His dad said before he remembered the date that was supposed to happen.

"Well it kind of fell through after finding Cheryl...Jug doesn't know about it being me and Betty...But thanks for reminding me." He said jogging up the stairs.

He nodded to Betty whom was already dressed wig and all as he stripped out of his gym shorts and looked through his drawers garbing a clean pair of boxers and what not for the day ahead. He sat his wig on the desk and entered his bathroom.

Sighing he turned on the water and stepped out of the pair of boxers he was wearing to get in the steaming shower. His long red hair sticking to his back as he leaned against the tile behind him. This day was going to fucking suck. He didn't know how he knew but he did. He shook his head and drenched his hair in water and began to scrub at the long strands with shampoo as he thought about what to say to Jughead about everything. Or if he would tell him at all. His stomach was in knots and by the time his shower was done and he'd slipped on clean boxers and jeans? He officially felt sick.

He took a moment bent over the sink to splash cool water on his face. He was going to have to face this soon. Jughead was coming over and he needed to be ready for that. Not feeling sick at the mere thought. This was going to be a very bad day.

He wrenched open the door toweling his hair and noticed the silence in the room. He removed the towel from his face and hair wet locks slapping his bare back. There in his room holding his wig. The one that hid everything away from the world. Betty just looked at him apologetic and couldn't help feeling like she should have done something. Because there in his room were two people. Not one. Two people who didn't know his secret. His father and Jughead just stared at him and Jughead held out the wig.

"Is there something you want to tell me pal?" He asked.

"I can explain...I just wanted to grow out my hair, not worry about gossip and questions in a small town. It just seemed easier.. That's all." He lied.

His father seemed to buy the story and excused them to talk explaining he'd shown Jug in and came in first to ensure everyone was dressed. As the door closed and his father got farther away Jughead's disbelieving eyes narrowed at Archie.

"How about the truth this time pal?" He said his voice betraying hurt.

"I was going to talk to you today...tell you everything...Apologize for everything I swear-" He began only to be cut off by Betty shushing him as she turned up the volume on his TV.

"Shut up and look at it." She insisted.

" _That's right Tom, breaking news this morning in the small town of Riverdale as we come to you live from Sweetwater River with a gruesome discovery. Early this morning the police were called to the river after being informed that after two months the body of Jason Blossom whom disappeared after a boat outing on July Fourth has finally been found. Details are still coming in however at this time we know that the cause of death was NOT drowning but a single gunshot to the head. Cheryl Blossom the deceased's twin sister was also found at the scene with a gunshot wound to the stomach, she's been rushed to Riverdale Hospital but her condition is unknown. Riverdale High will be closed today and tomorrow out of respect from the Blossom family in the wake of this tragedy and we will bring you updates and information on Cheryl's condition as it comes in."_

Archie stared at the TV, the wig, and Jughead not knowing what to say at the moment he knew that this was going to be a bad day but not anything like this. What the hell was happening to their town? He was confused and sure as hell not in the mood to start a personal conversation he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Holy fucking shit."

Author's Note 2: So I twisted a few things here and there but the over all inspiration comes from the song Little Game by Benny. Like it? Hate it? Let me know if you'd like me to continue :)

Cheryl: Have no fear I have no intention of killing my favorite Blossom. Her twist has plot importance and will be explained.

Format: Each Chapter will roughly cover an episode of the show with changes here and there, this is an AU after all. This one paralleling the Pilot.

Next Chapter: Archie is forced to confront his secrets and Jughead, Archie and Betty rush to the hospital to be with Cheryl and hopefully, learn what really happen to Jason. Could it really be that easy? Read and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So this is chapter two of our adventure, if your reading this then good for you. That means your in for a wild ride of Twists, Turns, Secrets, Lies, Betrayals, Sex, Love, Mystery, and good old fashioned Murder. Stay tuned because you don't want to miss a single clue. Who killed Jason Blossom? Trust me your going to want the real story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Riverdale. That should be evident by the lack of Archie/Jughead.

 **Last Time On Riverdale:** _"That's right Tom, breaking news this morning in the small town of Riverdale as we come to you live from Sweetwater River with a gruesome discovery. Early this morning the police were called to the river after being informed that after two months the body of Jason Blossom whom disappeared after a boat outing on July Fourth has finally been found. Details are still coming in however at this time we know that the cause of death was NOT drowning but a single gunshot to the head. Cheryl Blossom the deceased's twin sister was also found at the scene with a gunshot wound to the stomach, she's been rushed to Riverdale Hospital but her condition is unknown. Riverdale High will be closed today and tomorrow out of respect from the Blossom family in the wake of this tragedy and we will bring you updates and information on Cheryl's condition as it comes in."_

 _Archie stared at the TV, the wig, and Jughead not knowing what to say at the moment he knew that this was going to be a bad day but not anything like this. What the hell was happening to their town? He was confused and sure as hell not in the mood to start a personal conversation he said the first thing that came to mind._

" _Holy fucking shit."_

 **Warnings:** Male character identifies as something more middle ground than male, but is male. Female character identifies as male but is female. Character death, Slash, swearing. Gender Dysphoria. Non explicit description of Underage M/M sex.

 **Genre:** Mystery/Horror/Thriller/Romance

 **Pairings:** Archie/Jughead Jones, others TBD

 **Summary:** High School as a teenager is hard enough as it is. But what happens when your keeping a secret from your friends and your family? What happens when the popular Golden Boy is murdered? What happens when you, anatomically a guy fall in love with your male best friend? What happens when the secret you've fought so hard to keep is fighting even harder to come out into the light? Oh and this is all happening during a murder investigation? The Answer is: It's Complicated. Serious AU take on Season One.

 **Little Games, Bigger Secrets**

 _Hush Boy, Hush Boy_

 _Don't say a word_

 _Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt._

 _Hush Girl, Oh hush girl_

 _Just bat your eyes_

 _Play our little game,_

 _Play our little game._

 _-Little Game, Benny_

 **Narrator Begins Speaking:**

 _You need to know. In order for you to have the truth you crave you need to know absolutely everything about the people in our town. The people who lie, cheat, betray, and keep secrets. You need to see it all laid out on the table because it's all part of the story. Artie and Betty sneaking around as their true selves. Arties hopeless love for his Asexual best friend. Cheryl and Jason's secret plot. The baby mama drama. It's all important. It all matters. At the end of the day these secrets every single one of them directly effected things in other peoples live and what ended someone elses. You see everyone? Do you finally understand? Do you see the bigger picture? Deep beneath the games, the lies, the secrets. When you finally see it all so clearly? That's when you'll finally be ready to know why I killed Jason Blossom._

 **Chapter Two: Secrets Buried with the Dead**

Archie's back slammed into the wall and his head fell back. A loud drawn out moan passing his soft lips and ricocheting off the walls of the showers in the boy's Locker Room. His eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy while the other teen in the room slammed into him over and over again. His body shook as he questioned how much of this he could really take before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. The face of his companion was hidden by steam from the showers and shadows from the approaching darkness. The words of praise and admiration purred into his ears regardless as the figure continued to drive Archie mad within his own skin. His wig was forgotten on the floor by his locker and his long red hair wet and matted against his scalp and forehead. This hadn't been exactly how he had planned for today to go but when another head of red hair leaned in close and into the light he saw just how sexy the other boy was and he was so glad this happened.

"Do you like it Arch? That feeling when you tighten around me? When I hit that spot just right?" The second red head asked.

"Oh god Jason...Yes...Please..." Archie replied.

Then he was shaken awake from his dream. No not dream. Memory. An encounter that happened forever ago. Happened before July Fourth. Before Jason died. Before he was murdered and his sister shot. He looked up and it had been Jughead who woke him from his sleep. Jughead whom he'd been in love with for longer than he could remember.

"Archie. Betty called me. You have to leave here and get some sleep. You can't do anything for Cheryl here exhausted. You can't do anything for her here period. I know your sorta friends because you were friends with Jason-"

Archie felt his guts twist in on themselves when Jughead said friends. Because yes that's how it started but as his dream just reminded him it didn't stick to friendship.

"But this is a Blossom family crisis. Mr and Mrs Blossom are already in and out every day all day. You don't need to camp here indefinitely. I'm sure they'll call you if Cheryl wakes up." Jughead finished putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

Yes if she woke up because when they actually got to the hospital they learned more about her condition than the news had revealed. More than the voltures had been told. Cheryl had some sort of fall down the embankment after she was shot. She had been conscious at the time she fell but her head...She had smacked into a couple trees on her way down and her brain swelled with blood and tissue damage. They had to do surgery to see the extent of the damage. To see if she'd wake up. How she'd be when she woke up if she did at all. Cheryl Blossom, the only other person besides the killer whom knew what happened out there had returned from surgery and hadn't woken up since. She was in a coma. Their hopes of a quick end to the horror of the day went up in smoke and then burned to ash after the doctor informed them then she may not even remember what happened to her if she woke up.

"I can't leave Jug. I have to be here if she wakes up I can't explain it but I have to." Archie replied with a sigh.

"Okay... Will you at least tell me about the Wig pal?" He asked nodding at the short haired wig on his head as he sat down next to his friend.

Archie's heart throbbed and threatened to beat out of his chest. This was it. All the things he'd hidden from Jughead. Every detail about his true self. He couldn't. Not yet, not when Cheryl was in a coma. Not when Jason's killer was out there. He just couldn't tell him. He couldn't form the words. He'd do it. He'[d tell Jughead the truth. About everything eventually. But not now. No right now was one of those times when you were better off with a really good lie.

"What is there to tell Jug? I hid my hair. So? I didn't want to deal with all the assholes on the team. Giving me grief, calling me a girl and shit like that. Enough is going on right now I can't deal with that too. I already am going to have to deal with them when my interest in music gets out and with Jason being killed. I just don't want another thing on my plate okay?" He replied.

He hated lying. But as it often went those that hated it were often the best at it. His eyes gave away nothing as he lied to his best friend. His best friend nodded slowly and swallowed the crap down like it was the truest thing ever told.

"I get hiding it from them, I mean I ain't real normal. But me? Arch I'm your best friend why would you think I'd judge you for something? For anything?" Jughead asked obviously hurt.

 _'Because I have feelings you could never return Jug.'_

"Because I honestly just didn't want to justify my choices to anyone. I didn't want anyone saying I should be honest about every little thing because I'm Archie Andrews, Golden Boy. I just wanted to keep it to myself." He replied in a bitter tone to push Jughead back a bit.

"But you tell Betty?" Jughead asked offended.

"Betty found out on her own by accident. Same as you. I didn't tell a single person. I'm want to tell you things Jug. I have things, private things that I haven't told anyone. I just want to grow comfortable to share them on my own time. Can't you accept that?" He asked.

"Not when with everything you say it feels like your hiding more and more. Why do you need to get comfortable to tell something to your best friend? After everything we've been through what could be so mind blowing that you couldn't possibly just tell me without having to get comfortable first?" Jughead questioned raising his voice slightly, accusingly even.

He had to think of something. Anything that didn't say he was in love with the boy in front of him.

"You really want to know so badly? You want to force me to tell you? To badger me till I give it up? Fine! I slept with Jason Blossom. You happy?" He whispered angrily at his friend.

Jughead's eyes widened considerably. He was friends with Kevin. He had no qualms with LGBT individuals. It was just a shock that it was Archie Andrews telling him this. Even though he was in fact the golden boy, he was also said to have gotten around with a lot of girls. To be extremely well versed in how to please a woman. Yet here he was saying he'd been with the It Boy of Riverdale High. Was his friend gay? Were the stories concocted by him or the team? Was any of them true? Why didn't he tell him? Did he check him out all those times they'd been together in a state of undress? Did Jughead care if Archie had checked him out? Did that matter or change anything? Maybe that's why Archie didn't tell him, because he was afraid that Jughead would think Archie was checking him out at all opportunities waiting for an invisible signal from him saying I want your gay love? Well in Archie's defense Jughead was having that freak out. The 'oh he's into other dudes, so he probably wants my dick.' thing was on his mind.

But he didn't care and Archie wouldn't take advantage of him by sneaking peaks of his naked body while they changed. They'd been changing around each other for years. This was still the same Archie, he just happened to like dudes. Realizing he hadn't actually said anything Jughead replied.

"Oh...Pal I'm so sorry. Were you and Jason...like together?" He asked sympathetically playing it smooth. As if he hadn't even considered his best friend eye raped him anytime a piece of his clothing came off.

Archie paused at that. Were they? Had they been together? Sure they had snuck off to other towns to see movies, eat dinner, or go to clubs. They did it for months before he died.

"I guess we were. We went out to other towns for movies and shit, I guess I never thought about it. But those nights out were kind of dates." He replied even more saddened by Jason's death now than before.

"Does that mean your Bisexual or Gay or?" Jughead asked trying to keep it causal.

"Jug...I just couldn't tell you before okay? There are other things and I will tell you just please not yet? Don't push me anymore and I think it goes without saying but please don't tell anyone. Betty figured it out on her own and Jason told Cheryl because well they told each other everything but...Please." Archie begged.

"Arch...Is that why you hid your hair? Because you were afraid it might clue in the team?" Jughead asked.

"Yes...Jug they could tell the coach it makes them uncomfortable to share a locker room with me. It could get me kicked off the team. I need football to get a scholarship for college, I'd never get in on grades and I'm broke. Even if the coach fought it parents could get involved. I'm just lucky it was Jason who caught me cleaning my wig after practice that day. The look on his face I thought he was going to tell everyone. But he just walked closer and combed his fingers through my hair and smiled. He told me I was beautiful like that. I just.. I miss him Jug and I can't leave Cheryl. He love her so much and she's all that's left of him." Archie said eyes tearing up before they slipped from his eyes.

Everything he said was the truth, just not the whole truth but for now. It would have to do.

The two of them talked some more after that but soon Jughead fell asleep in his chair and it left Archie to think. Suddenly as his mind began to wander to what he'd say when he'd eventually have to tell Jughead everything else. Music began to play in his head. Lyrics began to flood his mind for a song he'd already wrote as he looked back on everything they'd been through.

 _Whispers On The Wind_

 _Written By Archie Andrews_

 _When the wind moved in and the nights got cold,_

 _The signs, we had em, It was getting old._

 _The bond we shared that they can't break,_

 _The laughs, the fun, the memories we make_

 _Who would have thought it would get so hard to take._

Archie was bombarded with memories from his first year of friendship with Jughead. When they were just twelve before it shifted to when they turned thirteen and everything began to change. The memories of when Archie first discovered he was different then other guys. Not just that he liked his own gender as well as girls, but that he didn't truly Identify as a guy himself. When he first began to notice his feelings for Jughead changing and pushed him away for a whole summer.

 _The look in your eyes when I said goodbye,_

 _Oh I swore to myself I would not cry,_

 _Some things I just can't hide.._

 _Oh but the troubles aren't over_

 _and the nights are getting colder_

 _Even as we grow older_

 _Baby..._

 _I fear our love might be_

 _whispers on the wind._

He remembered when the pain and ache of not seeing his friend became unbearable. When his resolve cracked and he ran to that trailer in the pouring rain. The look of anger on his best friends face when he opened the door and saw him standing there soaking wet. How the anger almost immediately was replaced by worry that he'd get sick. How even though he couldn't form a good enough apology Jughead knew what he was trying to say and accepted without any pause.

 _Oh baby don't you cry_

 _This ain't goodbye_

 _Maybe will get it right this time?_

 _We'll never know if we don't even...try._

 _Oh have no fear_

 _We are now, we are here,_

 _But we both know were living on borrowed...time._

 _Our fate, Our love_

 _Are just Whispers on the wind._

The fight they just had right here in the hospital. How Jughead had reacted at even the first sign of Archie possibly keeping something from him, versus him discovering he'd been lying to him for years and that he had loved him for just as long. The fight, the broken friendship, and the hatred that would probably come from it when he learned the truth. But even still Archie had to have hope. Hope that Jug would understand why he waited. That things wouldn't get destroyed. That their friendship would survive.

 _I say no,_

 _I say no way,_

 _There are so many roads our lives can take,_

 _I can't just watch us fade away._

 _I say we fight,_

 _I say we try,_

 _We keep moving on heads held high_

 _I just can't let our love die..._

 _Like whispers on the wind._

He knew. It would work out. It had to. Even if Jug couldn't love him the way he wanted, he couldn't lose his friendship too. He was almost asleep himself drifting peacefully away when alarms began to sound and heard a nurse scream for the doctor.

"Doctor Carmichael! Code Blue, Could Blue room 319!"

Archie's face went white because he knew that room number. It was Cheryl's and she was dying.

 _Like whispers on the wind._

 **Author's Note 2: So here we are the end of chapter two. I know, it doesn't seem like much happened this chapter, but we did learn about a pretty juicy secret that Archiekins has been hiding and we learned more on Cheryl whose very life now hangs in the balance! And Surprise! Like the show, this fic has a narrator! The killer... Plus we have Jughead finding out about Archie and Jason, and the first glimpse at an Archie Andrews original song.**

 **Whispers on the Wind: I actually wrote the song myself specifically for this Fanfiction, as I will write all of Archie's original songs.**

 **Next Time: Jason's Autopsy is performed and brings to light new details in the investigation, Cheryl's fate is revealed, and the police make an interesting discovery leading to the first big lead.**


End file.
